custom_pantheonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mielikki
Mielikki pronounced (My-Lee-Kee) Also Known As Myleke Keke Mielikki Anora Ecoa Daughter of Phoebe Huntress of Phoebe Elven Goddess of the Hunt Abilities As a Noble Elf of Phoebe; Mielikki has the following abilities * Demigod Physiology ** Ethereal Body *** Extrasensory Perception *** Supernatural Condition *** Immortality *** Shapeshifting * Esper Arts ** Mana Arts * Blessed Arrows * Pure Esper Arts ** Energy-Matter Arts * Mythic Elf Physiology * Hunting Deity Physiology * Transcendent Demigod Physiology Information As a Huntress of Phoebe; Mielikki is granted special privileges when she is in forests because Phoebe granted them to her. Mielikki is the adoptive daughter of Phoebe and often follows Phoebe in her hunts. Childhood When Mielikki was born she was left to die out in the forest because her village was starving and couldn't afford to have an extra mouth so they left her to die, but before she could die, Phoebe came thru the area on one of her hunts and found her so she took her in and raised Mielikki like she was her own daughter. When Mielikki turned 6 Phoebe took her on her 1st hunt and she was able to find and kill a Bertha Bear which was a great achievement. For the rest of her childhood, she would hunt and live with Phoebe as if she was her own mother. When Mielikki turned 12 Phoebe told her about how she was adopted, Mielikki took it well and after receiving the information about where her parents were from Phoebe she went on a trip to go find them. When she found them and told them who she was they didn't even feel sorry about leaving her for dead instead they hated her and wanted her to get out from their mists, this deeply hurt her as she didn't know what she had done to deserve their hate. She left from among them and returned to the only person she viewed as her parent, Phoebe. When she returned to her mother, she told her everything that she had experienced, and Phoebe comforted her for the day until Mielikkit fell asleep. Adolescence When Mielikki turned 13 Phoebe taught her the rare skills Body and Arrows which resulted in her magicule amount going up exponentially. She gained control of her ability to shapeshift in different living things, her main form was a brilliant silver-haired wolf with aqua eyes. She spent most of her time practicing her skills getting better at them mastering them etc. She would eventually grow bored of the forests and ask Phoebe for permission to leave the forests. Phoe would give her the rights to leave the forest reluctantly tho she would. When Mielikki turned 16 she went on her 1st trip outside of the forest planes alone unattended, this would be one of the most important days in Mielikkis' life. She would travel throughout the world killing and hunting some of the most dangerous and beautiful animals the world had to offer. Eventually, she returned to Phoebes' side, and when she did Phoebe was so overjoyed due to missing her daughter for such a long time she gave Mielikki a Name which resulted in Milikki gaining the Tier 8 Skill Esper Arts. This event would make Mielikki even more powerful enough that she evolved into a Mythic Elf making her the Elven God of Hunting. This all happened when she was 19. Her evolution path is as follows Elf -> Noble Elf -> Transcendent Elf Demigod. Category:Elf Category:Demigod Category:Elven Gods